The present invention relates to a toilet and foot plate arrangement which enables two foot plates to be turned inwards and supported on the toilet bowl for allowing the user to sit on the heels on foot plates. The design is practical for use in public places such as hospitals, schools, airports, railway stations, department stores, airplanes, trains, etc.
A regular toilet is generally comprised of a toilet bowl, and a toilet seat and cover assembly pivoted to the rear portion of the toilet bowl at the top. When in use, the toilet seat is closed on the toilet bowl, so that the user can sit on the seat. However, direct contact of the body with the toilet seat may cause the body to be contaminated. In order to prevent direct contact of the body with the toilet seat, people may sit on the heels on the toilet seat. However, it is dangerous to sit on the heels on the toilet seat.